Innocent Past
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: A ficlet portraying the young Okashira Shinomori& Misaochan, and their relationship before it was stained with the adversities of time. Sappy.


INNOCENT PAST  
  
By Mikagami Morrigan  
  
(c) 2000  
  
Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin and its characters do not belong to me. No profit is being  
  
made from this. So sue me all you want, you have nothing to prove against me! I'm just a lowly writer who doesn't have any real pasttimes but to play with characters which are not even hers! *wicked grin*  
  
-------------------  
  
Six-year-old Makimachi Misao energetically ran around the dimmed castle halls and down the steep stairs. It is such a beautiful day, she can just feel it. That is why she was just all too eager to greet the morning light with open arms.  
  
Okina saw her happily jogging out of the main entrance, and into the gardens. Curious about her vibrant energy, he called out to the little girl.  
  
"Misao-chan! Where are you going?"  
  
"Just here Jiya!" Okina heard her shout back without even turning around to acknowledge him. Where was here?, he thought. Turning around to look out the window, he saw the fifteen-year-old okashira doing his usual morning training. Okina smiled despite himself. Oh, THAT here.  
  
As she stepped outside to greet the morning and saw the view, Misao held her breath. The sun was rising in full, casting bright colours of gold in the horizon, bathing her and everything else in its warmth. Indeed, it is a beautiful day! Misao continued to run, embracing the morning light with open arms. And then she saw him--tall and sweaty amidst the luscious, green grass of the Oniwabanshuu training grounds.  
  
Misao paused to have a good look at him. At her young age, she has learn to admire his strong and skillful arms, the way he would swing them in such a firm, yet graceful manner; and how his bare chest looked amazingly big whenever he heaved a sigh after doing some kempo. Misao smiled. There he is! MY Aoshi-sama!  
  
She ran in full speed to greet him, not even minding if he gets distracted.  
  
"Aoshi-ssaaaammmaaa!"  
  
The young boy turned to welcome the giddy little girl running towards him. She was just too fast for him, he didn't have time to sheath back his kodachi. The little girl jumped up to him and gave the slightly shocked Aoshi a wide, gleeful smile.  
  
"Ohayo, Aoshi-sama!" Misao greeted the boy full of spirit and glee, as she grinned widely from ear to ear.  
  
Aoshi adjusted his hold on her, as she fidgeted in his clasp. The smallest of smiles tugged playfully on his lips.  
  
"Ohayo, Misao-chan," Aoshi answered her enthusiastic greeting without removing the stoic expression on his flushed face, but only with mirth and warmth in his voice.  
  
Little Misao then wrapped her arms around his neck and her scrawny legs around his waist, tightening the 'embrace'. My precious little angel, MY Misao..  
  
"Aww, Misao-chan! This must be what it feels like to be in one of Okina's bear hugs, huh?" he complained teasingly.  
  
"Umm-humph!" came a muffled reply. The girl was burying her face on his shoulders, as her tiny hands toyed with his hair. Abruptly, she lifted her head up and turned to look at Aoshi, her petite face growing serious.  
  
"You'll go with me to the doll festival, ne?" Her voice small and doubtful, the hopeful look on her clear, blue eyes amused Aoshi. He couldn't help smiling at this.  
  
"Of course I will, Misao-chan." He assuredly told her in his ever cool tone.  
  
And so, the smile, which faded from her lips once, came back, casting out light and bright colours just like the sun that morning. Aoshi had never been pleased so much.  
  
Still, nothing more can ever give him such warmth and happiness than the innocent and honest words that came out of Misao's lips.  
  
"I love you so much Aoshi-sama! Arigatou!" As she threw her arms again around his neck.  
  
His heart seemed to stop beating at the moment he heard those words---sweet and eternally etched in his heart. Yet, this isn't a good time to be surprised. Anyway, he felt the same for her, what's there for him to hide?  
  
Aoshi smiled inside her embrace and whispered softly to her ear.  
  
"And I love you too, Misao-chan," before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
And the two stood there, in the middle of the marsh as the morning sun shone upon them, strengthening the bond they intimately share.  
  
=== Owari === 


End file.
